The Secret of a Lifetime
by Silver Dreamcatcher
Summary: Relena runs away and gets amnesia. A woman raises her w/out telling her of her identity. When Relena gets a scholarship to stanford, she meets up with Heero and Duo, who have changed their names. Please read and review. Chapter 2 is UP!!!!!!
1. I will twist the knife and blead my achi...

The Secret of A Lifetime  
  
By: Silver Dreamcatcher  
  
Author's Note: This takes place after the Endless Waltz, but we're pretending that Relena and everyone   
else aren't famous anymore. Everyone is 17; they're last year of high school.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, its characters or. I do, however, own all other characters. Please   
ask permission before using them. (Like anyone would)  
  
"Relena! Wait!" Heero cried, chasing after her. "She'll never make it out here" he thought.  
  
"If he doesn't love me, then I'll leave. Evaporate!" She whispered to herself, tears leaving   
glittering trails down her face. Over the years, Relena had grown more attractive that ever. Her body had   
filled out flawlessly Her eyes had turned a perfect pale blue and her hair had become darker golden and   
grown down to her waist. She lost her old wardrobe for more engaging clothing. She could pass for a   
bathing suit model any day.   
Suddenly she realized how hard it was to run. Especially in a short, black, leather skirt and lace   
up, knee high platform boots. Her ankle caught on a rock and she fell, her head banging up against a log.   
Everything abruptly went jet black.  
  
"Brenna! You're going to be late for your graduation!" Ms. Raveene called to her daughter.  
Immediately following her mother's voice, Brenna came rushing down the stairs. Now, this was   
no ordinary girl. She was the most magnificent creature to ever grace the earth, or so everyone seemed to   
think. She had pale blue eyes that were always shining happily. Her hair was the darkest color black you   
had ever seen, and fell down past her waist. Her skin almost appeared porcelain it was so fair. She was tall   
and thin, her body filled out perfectly. Most people called her flawless. "Sorry mom! I couldn't find my   
hat." One thing about that girl. She was beautiful, interesting, smart, talented, and most of all,   
unorganized.   
***  
"And this year's class valedictorian, Brenna Raveene! As a reward, Brenna, You will receive a   
full scholarship to Stanford University"  
***  
"Hey, Aaron! Check out the babe moving into the dorm right below us! I told her you'd come   
down." Matt, Aaron's roommate called out, rushing into the room.  
"No. Go away."  
"Her name is Brenna. She's got a really cool personality too! She listens to alternative and classic   
rock. She even likes playing football and hock-"  
"Shut the Fuck up, Duo"  
"Heero, she looks like Relena"  
"As soon as the name was out of "Matt's" voice, "Aaron" was out the door.  
  
"You want some help unpacking?" A voice calmly asked from behind Brenna. A strangely   
familiar voice. Brenna's fighter side took over her mind and she turned around to punch the umpteenth guy   
who had asked her if she needed help. But, before she could hit him, he grabbed her wrist.  
"Why don't you come back when you have a better line?" She questioned, glaring into the most   
handsome blue eyes she had ever seen.  
"It wasn't a pick-up line. Matt told me to come down. You met him before. I'll just leave if you   
don't want me to help." He replied, turning to leave.  
"No wait! Sorry, it's just that almost every guy her has tried one pick-up line or another on me   
today."  
"It's okay. The same thing happened with me and the girls here. I could have filled twenty   
shoeboxes with the numbers they gave me. The name's Aaron."  
"Brenna. Wanna come in for a drink and listen to some music?"  
"Fine."  
"You can pick a CD out. They're in that box over on top of the sound system. What do you want   
to drink?" She asked him politely.  
"I'll have a root beer, thanks." He replied, looking for a certain CD.  
"K. Matt seemed really nice. I mean, yeah, he tried to pick me up, but after I punched him in the   
gut, we got to know each other better. He's even really cute. I love his braid." She said, handing him a   
cold drink.  
"He has that effect on girls." He replied, grinning.  
"This guy has the most amazing smile," she thought.  
"This CD used to be Relena's favorite," he silently said to himself, remembering how she had   
sworn he and Duo to secrecy when they had heard her singing. "She had a beautiful voice" he recalled.   
  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine  
  
I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear  
  
I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you  
  
See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored  
  
I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart  
  
I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me  
  
Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored  
  
I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sink ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be part of you  
Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." Heero whispered deeply. Brenna blushed a deep crimson.  
"Thank you. I really enjoy singing. Anyway, do you have a football field around here? I'm   
dying to throw around the pigskin. You do play football, right? Maybe we can gather enough people to get   
a real game going!"  
"Yeah, I play. Let's get Matt. I know he can find enough people."  
"Great!"  
"Matt, we wanna play some football! Get enough people for us!"  
"dot dot dot. Okey dokey. While I'm calling the guys you two can get the ball." Duo replied   
after a short moment's hesitation.   
Heero and Brenna ran into Heero's room to get the ball. Duo's voice abruptly cut through the air with a   
"Wazzzuuuuuuup". Brenna jumped and landed into Heero's arms. Heero, unprepared, landed on the bed,   
Brenna on top of him. Both blushed, but neither moved. Instead, they moved in closer, their lips   
centimeters apart, when Dou's voice echoed through the dorm. "They'll meet us down there! Lets go!"   
Both jumped up and ran to join Duo at he door, Heero grabbing the football off Duo's nightstand on the   
way out.  
"Hey, man. Sorry, but I don't play tough sports with girls. They're too fragile." Andy, one of the   
guys exclaimed  
"What's wrong with girls?" Brenna asked defensively, her anger was rising. Duo and Heero also   
had to summon all their control to not lunge for the boys.  
"Nothing, except they're weak." Andy replied.  
Brenna lunged for the boy, furious. Heero caught Brenna's arm and held her back. "Brenna,   
don't get so worked up." All the guys, with the exception of Duo and Heero, burst out laughing.   
"Isn't that cute!" Andy cooed. Brenna struggled in Heero's arms, her fury reaching an all time   
high.  
"Brenna, calm down." Heero was rewarded with a punch in the stomach that threw him feet from   
his previous position. Everyone went silent. Duo looked around and realized a crowd had accumulated. A   
very large crowd.  
"Brenna, don't make a scene!"  
"Shut the fuck up, Matt!" She yelled, kicking Andy's legs out from him in one swift motion.  
"BITCH!" He screamed, getting up to lunge at her. She easily moved to the side and punched   
him in the ribs. He looked at her, holding his side where she had hit him. As soon as he looked at her, she   
punched him, rewarded with the satisfying "Crunch" of his bone; she walked over to Heero and helped him   
up, ignoring the crowd.   
"Aaron, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you-I…I…I just was so mad!" She exclaimed,   
lifting his shirt to check the damage she had done.  
"I'm fine, I understand."  
She grimaced at the already large bruise forming. She didn't know where her strength had come   
from. In one hit, she had injured him almost as bad as she had Andy. It was as though he had done   
something in the past to make her angry. "Lets go get some ice on that before it gets any worse." Duo   
joined her, a hurt look on his face. When Heero was standing on his own, Brenna turned to duo, looking   
into his eyes. "Matt, I am so sorry I said that to you. It was totally out of line," she looked between the two   
men and then finished her speech. "You both were just looking out for me." Duo's grin reappeared and he   
exclaimed,  
"You should have seen the look on Aaron's face when you punched him! I've never seen him so   
surprised! As for Andy, he totally deserved it!"  
Heero and Brenna burst out laughing, and Duo joined in. When they had finally calmed down,   
Brenna looked at the remaining crowd and grinned. "The show's over, people!" Everyone sighed and left,   
looking for a new source of entertainment, chattering about the mysterious new girl, how strong she was,   
and, especially, how beautiful she was.  
  
"And, after my mom found out he had tried to hurt me, she decided to enroll me in both karate and kick   
boxing classes. I excelled really fast, so, he I am, able to defend myself. I also know how to use a gun."  
"Whoa! You definitely aren't like the other girls here. Looks to me like your going to have guys   
all over you!" Duo burst out enthusiastically.   
"Don't be so sure, Matt. People may be a bit frightened of her, after that scene earlier." Heero   
asserted.  
"Bull shit, Heero" was immediately followed by "I...I mean Aaron!"  
  
Pain seared through her head and her ankle felt as though she had sprained it. Scenes abruptly   
flashed before her. She saw "Aaron" jump out of a large machine, and a girl identical to her, except she   
was an inch or two shorter and had shining gold hair that seemed to frame her head like a halo. "Heero, I'm   
so glad you're okay! He just scowled at her. They began fighting and the girl left. Brenna screamed,   
frightened, but the scenes kept coming. "Stop it! Get out of my head!" She screeched. Then she flashed   
to a scene in the woods and saw the girl again, running from "Aaron" Again, she felt the pain as she   
watched the girl slip and fall against a rock. Then it all ended, and she kept screaming in agony.   
"Brenna, Brenna? What's wrong? Damnit, Heero, why isn't she answering me? And why is she   
shivering like she's cold?" Duo questioned, beginning to worry when she began shivering worse.   
"She's in shock! Get-" Then she passed out. "Shit!" He picked her up and carried her to his   
room, lying her on the bed and draping a blanket over her. "Go to her apartment and find her mom's   
number. Call her and tell her to get over here, fast."  
Duo silently complied, hastily vacating the room.  
  
  
  



	2. And that cold day when you lost control

Chapter 2  
  
Heero drove through the darkened streets of the town, recalling the earlier day's events. When Ms. Raveene had arrived she had acted like she was suspecting something like that might happen, but she simply told them Brenna had been very busy lately and needed some rest. Heero didn't believe her, and he knew Duo didn't either. Dou calling him Heero had obviously affected her, but she didn't remember it happening when she had woken up. His attention was suddenly brought to the song on the radio. For some reason, he felt as though it could have been talking about he and Relena. It completely summed up his feeling since she had left.  
  
Now maybe I didn't mean to treat you bad  
But I did it anyway  
And not maybe  
Some would say your life was sad  
But you lived it anyway  
And so maybe  
Your friends they stand beside they watch you crumble  
As you falter to the ground  
And then someday  
Your friends they stand beside as you were flying  
Oh you were flying oh so high  
But then some day people look at you for what they call their own  
They watch you suffer  
Yeah they hear you calling home  
But then some day we could take our time  
To brush the leaves aside so you can reach us  
But you left me far behind  
Now maybe I didn't mean to treat you oh so bad  
But I did it anyway  
Now maybe some would say you're left with what you had  
But you couldn't share the pain  
No, no, no  
Couldn't share the pain they watch you suffer  
Now maybe I could have made my own mistakes  
But I live with what I've known  
Yes maybe we might share in something great  
But won't you look at where we've grown  
Won't you look at where we've gone  
But then someday comes tomorrow holds a sense of what I fear for you  
in my mind  
As you trip the final line  
And that cold day when you lost control  
Shame you left my life  
So soon you should have told me  
But you left me far behind  
Now maybe I didn't meant to treat you oh so bad  
But I did it anyway  
Now maybe some would say you're left with what you had  
But you couldn't share the pain  
No, no, no  
Now maybe I didn't mean to treat you oh so bad  
But I did it anyway  
No maybe some would say you're left with what you had  
But you couldn't share the pain  
I said times have changed your friends  
They come and watch you crumble to the ground  
They watch you suffer  
Yeah they hold you down  
Hold you down  
Maybe brother maybe love I didn't mean to treat you bad  
But you left me far behind  
Left me far behind  
Left me far behind   
  
Suddenly it struck him. Brenna had something to do with Relena's disappearance. He didn't know what, but he was going to find out. He quickly pulled into a parking lot and turned around.   
  
"Duo! I realized something!" He exclaimed as soon as he had opened the door. Duo jumped up, startled.  
  
"Whoa, man! Clam down! What is it that is so important?"  
  
"Brenna and her mom have something to do with Relena's disappearance," Heero watched the different emotions cross Duo's face until confusion finally placed it's self as a mask across his face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think about it. Brenna's comment after the fight about how it seemed as though I had done something in the past to hurt her, her reaction to my name, and the way her mom was so quiet about it." His eyes sparked at the thought of seeing Relena again, but his thoughts were cut off abruptly with Duo's remark.  
  
"How does her comment from the fight have anything to do with it?" he was clearly disbelieving.  
  
"I have no idea. It just popped into my head as I was -"   
  
"Relena!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"NO! Relena IS Brenna! Think about it! Picture Relena older, with black hair! Then add a voice difference as she got to be a woman. Add lighter blue contacts, and you've got this girl!" Duo began typing and a picture of Relena and began making the changes. Relena and Brenna were almost perfect matches.  
  
"Just one problem, Sherlock," Duo frowned at the name, "Why wouldn't she react to us? We haven't changed our appearances at all."  
  
"Amnesia. She could have fallen and bumped her head. Then this woman brought her up!" Duo was clearly proud of himself and Heero had to admit that Duo had used pretty good logic.  
  
"I think we need to pay Ms. Raveene a visit." Heero had turned into a machine. He had to if he didn't want his emotions to get in the way.  
  
"Lets go," Duo grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.  



	3. I keep it in a box...with my memories

Chapter 3  
dont own this song by stroke 9 or gw. do own brenna and Ms. Raveene.  
***Note: This chapter takes place during summer break.***  
  
"Why, hello boys! I suppose you are here to visit with Brenna?" Ms. Raveene cheerfully opened the door wider and ushered them in, "The doctor is in with her right now. She had an accident when she was practicing her kickboxing. Can I get you a drink while you wait?"  
  
'She sure is acting different,' Heero thought as he responded, "Actually -"  
  
"We're here to ask you a few questions," Duo finished.   
  
Ms.Raveene smiled and sat down, "Shoot," oblivious to what they were about to ask her.  
  
"Brenna told us she was adopted, and we were wondering where you adopted her from," Duo began   
  
"She was dropped on my doorstep, and I adopted her. I don't really know anything about where she came from, sorry. Any other questions?"  
  
Heero coughed, "Is black her natural hair color? And are her eyes that blue naturally?"  
  
She grinned, "No. When she turned 15 she decided she wanted to look more like me, so she colored her hair and got contacts. To be honest, I don't know how they got her eyebrows that color. But, why are you asking me these questions?" she was genuinely confused.  
  
"About the same time you found her, Relena Dorlin disappeared near this area and was never found," Duo sighed, "All her friends miss her and were wondering if you might have seen her."  
  
"Are you saying you think Brenna is Miss Dorlin? I think I would have recognized her!"  
  
"Relena dyed her hair darker, and got dark blue contacts. She looked very different. She had it done by professionals, so no one would recognize her," Heero countered. "We aren't saying you did it purposely. We think she might have hurt herself and gotten amnesia."  
  
"Yeah, and she really freaked in the spring when we said the names Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft." Duo supplied. Just the bedroom door opened and the doctor emerged quickly followed by 'Brenna', and Ms. Raveene stood.  
  
The doctor smiled, "Just a little bruise, noting major. She's fit as a fiddle."  
  
"Se mom! Told you there wasn't anything wrong with me!"  
  
She simply smiled, "I just wanted to make sure, honey!" Both boys stood, and Brenna Gasped, rushing into their arms, hugging each man. (Heero and Duo grown up, Drool!)  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Just came to visit, babe," Matt always flirted like that. Unfortunately, Brenna had developed a big crush on Aaron, and he didn't. Sometimes she wondered if Aaron had ever even looked at her in a more that plutonic way. She felt as though she had some sort of connection with him, as though she had known him before.  
  
"You know, Matt, you and I should go out sometime this summer. People always say we would make a cute couple," if she couldn't have Aaron, she would gladly take Matt.  
  
"Sure, how about tonight? I'll pick you up at eight and we can go see a movie!" He couldn't believe it! She had finally asked him out! She didn't punch him again!  
  
"Cool," she turned to Heero, "Aaron, I have a friend I think you might like. Want me to see if she's free?" Brenna was trying.  
  
"No thanks. I have an old friend I can bring."  
  
"All right. See you guys tonight," she walked to the door and kissed Duo full on the mouth, "Just a preview of tonight's fireworks." Duo just nodded dumbly.  
  
As they got into the car, Heero glared at Duo; "You are going to be sorry you ever said yes when you see who I bring tonight. You and I both know that girl is Relena and we both know how much I like her!"  
  
"Oh well. You waited to long!" Duo was immediately sorry when Heero's fist collided with his stomach.  
  
"We'll see about that. We have to put our plan in action tonight."  
  
"K."  
  
Heero just turned on the radio:  
  
Sit still, take a trip into my eyes  
You're unstable still to my surprise  
Be honest but never catch my lies  
Don't say you're the one who always tries  
  
And don't say...  
Really are you in this  
'cause I can feel you pulling away  
Not to mention all the things you'd never say  
  
Now my visions gone to hell  
I keep it in a box... with my memories  
Don't bother with me... I can't take it  
I'll be on the road with less a load  
You're feeling used..... a little bit confused  
  
Don't say...  
Really are you in this  
'cause I can feel you pulling away  
Not to mention all the things you'd never say  
So really are you in this  
'cause I can feel you pulling away  
Not to mention all the things you'd never say  
The only thing that you really should say  
  
More than a little bit confused about this 'n that  
Can I have back all the things we lose  
I wish it were that simple, yeah I really do  
I'll be on the road with less a load  
You're feeling used again  



	4. When you told me everything was a lie

The Secret of A Lifetime  
  
By: Silver Dreamcatcher  
  
Author's Note: This takes place after the Endless Waltz, but we're pretending that Relena and everyone else aren't famous anymore. Everyone is 17; they're last year of high school.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, its characters or. I do, however, own all other characters. Please ask permission before using them. (Like anyone would)  
  
"Relena! Wait!" Heero cried, chasing after her. "She'll never make it out here" he thought.  
  
"If he doesn't love me, then I'll leave. Evaporate!" She whispered to herself, tears leaving glittering trails down her face. Over the years, Relena had grown more attractive that ever. Her body had filled out flawlessly Her eyes had turned a perfect pale blue and her hair had become darker golden and grown down to her waist. She lost her old wardrobe for more engaging clothing. She could pass for a bathing suit model any day.   
Suddenly she realized how hard it was to run. Especially in a short, black, leather skirt and lace up, knee high platform boots. Her ankle caught on a rock and she fell, her head banging up against a log. Everything abruptly went jet black.  
  
"Brenna! You're going to be late for your graduation!" Ms. Raveene called to her daughter.  
Immediately following her mother's voice, Brenna came rushing down the stairs. Now, this was no ordinary girl. She was the most magnificent creature to ever grace the earth, or so everyone seemed to think. She had pale blue eyes that were always shining happily. Her hair was the darkest color black you had ever seen, and fell down past her waist. Her skin almost appeared porcelain it was so fair. She was tall and thin, her body filled out perfectly. Most people called her flawless. "Sorry mom! I couldn't find my hat." One thing about that girl. She was beautiful, interesting, smart, talented, and most of all, unorganized.   
***  
"And this year's class valedictorian, Brenna Raveene! As a reward, Brenna, You will receive a full scholarship to Stanford University"  
***  
"Hey, Aaron! Check out the babe moving into the dorm right below us! I told her you'd come down." Matt, Aaron's roommate called out, rushing into the room.  
"No. Go away."  
"Her name is Brenna. She's got a really cool personality too! She listens to alternative and classic rock. She even likes playing football and hock-"  
"Shut the Fuck up, Duo"  
"Heero, she looks like Relena"  
"As soon as the name was out of "Matt's" voice, "Aaron" was out the door.  
  
"You want some help unpacking?" A voice calmly asked from behind Brenna. A strangely familiar voice. Brenna's fighter side took over her mind and she turned around to punch the umpteenth guy who had asked her if she needed help. But, before she could hit him, he grabbed her wrist.  
"Why don't you come back when you have a better line?" She questioned, glaring into the most handsome blue eyes she had ever seen.  
"It wasn't a pick-up line. Matt told me to come down. You met him before. I'll just leave if you don't want me to help." He replied, turning to leave.  
"No wait! Sorry, it's just that almost every guy her has tried one pick-up line or another on me today."  
"It's okay. The same thing happened with me and the girls her. I could have filled twenty shoeboxes with the numbers they gave me. The name's Aaron."  
"Brenna. Wanna come in for a drink and listen to some music?"  
"Fine."  
"You can pick a CD out. They're in that box over on top of the sound system. What do you want to drink?" She asked him politely.  
"I'll have a root beer, thanks." He replied, looking for a certain CD.  
"K. Matt seemed really nice. I mean, yeah, he tried to pick me up, but after I punched him in the gut, we got to know each other better. He's even really cute. I love his braid." She said, handing him a cold drink.  
"He has that effect on girls." He replied, grinning.  
"This guy has the most amazing smile," she thought.  
"This CD used to be Relena's favorite," he silently said to himself, remembering how she had sworn he and Duo to secrecy when they had heard her singing. "She had a beautiful voice" he recalled.   
  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine  
  
I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear  
  
I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you  
  
See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored  
  
I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart  
  
I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me  
  
Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored  
  
I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sink ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be part of you  
Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." Heero whispered deeply. Brenna blushed a deep crimson.  
"Thank you. I really enjoy singing. Anyway, do you have a football field around here? I'm dying to throw around the pigskin. You do play football, right? Maybe we can gather enough people to get a real game going!"  
"Yeah, I play. Let's get Matt. I know he can find enough people."  
"Great!"  
"Matt, we wanna play some football! Get enough people for us!"  
"dot dot dot. Okey dokey. While I'm calling the guys you two can get the ball." Duo replied after a short moment's hesitation.   
Heero and Brenna ran into Heero's room to get the ball. Duo's voice abruptly cut through the air with a "Wazzzuuuuuuup". Brenna jumped and landed into Heero's arms. Heero, unprepared, landed on the bed, Brenna on top of him. Both blushed, but neither moved. Instead, they moved in closer, their lips centimeters apart, when Dou's voice echoed through the dorm. "They'll meet us down there! Lets go!" Both jumped up and ran to join Duo at he door, Heero grabbing the football off Duo's nightstand on the way out.  
"Hey, man. Sorry, but I don't play tough sports with girls. They're too fragile." Andy, one of the guys exclaimed  
"What's wrong with girls?" Brenna asked defensively, her anger was rising. Duo and Heero also had to summon all their control to not lunge for the boys.  
"Nothing, except they're weak." Andy replied.  
Brenna lunged for the boy, furious. Heero caught Brenna's arm and held her back. "Brenna, don't get so worked up." All the guys, with the exception of Duo and Heero, burst out laughing.   
"Isn't that cute!" Andy cooed. Brenna struggled in Heero's arms, her fury reaching an all time high.  
"Brenna, calm down." Heero was rewarded with a punch in the stomach that threw him feet from his previous position. Everyone went silent. Duo looked around and realized a crowd had accumulated. A very large crowd.  
"Brenna, don't make a scene!"  
"Shut the fuck up, Matt!" She yelled, kicking Andy's legs out from him in one swift motion.  
"BITCH!" He screamed, getting up to lunge at her. She easily moved to the side and punched him in the ribs. He looked at her, holding his side where she had hit him. As soon as he looked at her, she punched him, rewarded with the satisfying "Crunch" of his bone; she walked over to Heero and helped him up, ignoring the crowd.   
"Aaron, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you-I…I…I just was so mad!" She exclaimed, lifting his shirt to check the damage she had done.  
"I'm fine, I understand."  
She grimaced at the already large bruise forming. She didn't know where her strength had come from. In one hit, she had injured him almost as bad as she had Andy. It was as though he had done something in the past to make her angry. "Lets go get some ice on that before it gets any worse." Duo joined her, a hurt look on his face. When Heero was standing on his own, Brenna turned to duo, looking into his eyes. "Matt, I am so sorry I said that to you. It was totally out of line," she looked between the two men and then finished her speech. "You both were just looking out for me." Duo's grin reappeared and he exclaimed,  
"You should have seen the look on Aaron's face when you punched him! I've never seen him so surprised! As for Andy, he totally deserved it!"  
Heero and Brenna burst out laughing, and Duo joined in. When they had finally calmed down, Brenna looked at the remaining crowd and grinned. "The show's over, people!" Everyone sighed and left, looking for a new source of entertainment, chattering about the mysterious new girl, how strong she was, and, especially, how beautiful she was.  
  
"And, after my mom found out he had tried to hurt me, she decided to enroll me in both karate and kick boxing classes. I excelled really fast, so, he I am, able to defend myself. I also know how to use a gun."  
"Whoa! You definitely aren't like the other girls here. Looks to me like your going to have guys all over you!" Duo burst out enthusiastically.   
"Don't be so sure, Matt. People may be a bit frightened of her, after that scene earlier." Heero asserted.  
"Bull shit, Heero" was immediately followed by "I...I mean Aaron.  
  
Pain seared through her head and her ankle felt as though she had sprained it. Scenes abruptly flashed before her. She saw "Aaron" jump out of a large machine, and a girl identical to her, except she was an inch or two shorter and had shining gold hair that seemed to frame her head like a halo. "Heero, I'm so glad you're okay! He just scowled at her. They began fighting and the girl left. Brenna screamed, frightened, but the scenes kept coming. "Stop it! Get out of my head!" She screeched. Then she flashed to a scene in the woods and saw the girl again, running from "Aaron" Again, she felt the pain again as she watched the girl slip and fall against a rock. Then it all ended, and she passed out screaming in agony.   
"Brenna, Brenna? What's wrong? Damnit, Heero, why isn't she answering me? And why is she shivering like she's cold?" Duo questioned, beginning to worry when she began shivering worse.   
"She's in shock! Get-" Then she passed out. "Shit!" He picked her up and carried her to his room, lying her on the bed and draping a blanket over her. "Go to her apartment and find her mom's number. Call her and tell her to get over here, fast."  
Duo silently complied, hastily vacating the room.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heero drove through the darkened streets of the town, recalling the earlier day's events. When Ms. Raveene had arrived she had acted like she was suspecting something like that might happen, but she simply told them Brenna had been very busy lately and needed some rest. Heero didn't believe her, and he knew Duo didn't either. Duo calling him Heero had obviously affected her, but she didn't remember it happening when she had woken up. His attention was suddenly brought to the song on the radio. For some reason, he felt as though it could have been talking about he and Relena. It completely summed up his feeling since she had left.  
  
Now maybe I didn't mean to treat you bad  
But I did it anyway  
And not maybe  
Some would say your life was sad  
But you lived it anyway  
And so maybe  
Your friends they stand beside they watch you crumble  
As you falter to the ground  
And then someday  
Your friends they stand beside as you were flying  
Oh you were flying oh so high  
But then some day people look at you for what they call their own  
They watch you suffer  
Yeah they hear you calling home  
But then some day we could take our time  
To brush the leaves aside so you can reach us  
But you left me far behind  
Now maybe I didn't mean to treat you oh so bad  
But I did it anyway  
Now maybe some would say you're left with what you had  
But you couldn't share the pain  
No, no, no  
Couldn't share the pain they watch you suffer  
Now maybe I could have made my own mistakes  
But I live with what I've known  
Yes maybe we might share in something great  
But won't you look at where we've grown  
Won't you look at where we've gone  
But then someday comes tomorrow holds a sense of what I fear for you  
in my mind  
As you trip the final line  
And that cold day when you lost control  
Shame you left my life  
So soon you should have told me  
But you left me far behind  
Now maybe I didn't meant to treat you oh so bad  
But I did it anyway  
Now maybe some would say you're left with what you had  
But you couldn't share the pain  
No, no, no  
Now maybe I didn't mean to treat you oh so bad  
But I did it anyway  
No maybe some would say you're left with what you had  
But you couldn't share the pain  
I said times have changed your friends  
They come and watch you crumble to the ground  
They watch you suffer  
Yeah they hold you down  
Hold you down  
Maybe brother maybe love I didn't mean to treat you bad  
But you left me far behind  
Left me far behind  
Left me far behind   
  
Suddenly it struck him. Brenna had something to do with Relena's disappearance. He didn't know what, but he was going to find out. He quickly pulled into a parking lot and turned around.   
  
"Duo! I realized something!" He exclaimed as soon as he had opened the door. Duo jumped up, startled.  
  
"Whoa, man! Clam down! What is it that is so important?"  
  
"Brenna and her mom have something to do with Relena's disappearance," Heero watched the different emotions cross Duo's face until confusion finally placed it's self as a mask across his face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think about it. Brenna's comment after the fight about how it seemed as though I had done something in the past to hurt her, her reaction to my name, and the way her mom was so quiet about it." His eyes sparked at the thought of seeing Relena again, but his thoughts were cut off abruptly with Duo's remark.  
  
"How does her comment from the fight have anything to do with it?" he was clearly disbelieving.  
  
"I have no idea. It just popped into my head as I was -"   
  
"Relena!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"NO! Relena IS Brenna! Think about it! Picture Relena older, with black hair! Then add a voice difference as she got to be a woman. Add lighter blue contacts, and you've got this girl!" Duo began typing and a picture of Relena and began making the changes. Relena and Brenna were almost perfect matches.  
  
"Just one problem, Sherlock," Duo frowned at the name, "Why wouldn't she react to us? We haven't changed our appearances at all."  
  
"Amnesia. She could have fallen and bumped her head. Then this woman brought her up!" Duo was clearly proud of himself and Heero had to admit that Duo had used pretty good logic.  
  
"I think we need to pay Ms. Raveene a visit." Heero had turned into a machine. He had to if he didn't want his emotions to get in the way.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
***Note: This chapter takes place during summer break.***  
  
"Why, hello boys! I suppose you are here to visit with Brenna?" Ms. Raveene cheerfully opened the door wider and ushered them in, "The doctor is in with her right now. She had an accident when she was practicing her kickboxing. Can I get you a drink while you wait?"  
  
'She sure is acting different,' Heero thought as he responded, "Actually -"  
  
"We're here to ask you a few questions," Duo finished.   
  
Ms.Raveene smiled and sat down, "Shoot," oblivious to what they were about to ask her.  
  
"Brenna told us she was adopted, and we were wondering where you adopted her from," Duo began   
  
"She was dropped on my doorstep, and I adopted her. I don't really know anything about where she came from, sorry. Any other questions?"  
  
Heero coughed, "Is black her natural hair color? And are her eyes that blue naturally?"  
  
She grinned, "No. When she turned 15 she decided she wanted to look more like me, so she colored her hair and got contacts. To be honest, I don't know how they got her eyebrows that color. But, why are you asking me these questions?" she was genuinely confused.  
  
"About the same time you found her, Relena Dorlin disappeared near this area and was never found," Duo sighed, "All her friends miss her and were wondering if you might have seen her."  
  
"Are you saying you think Brenna is Miss Dorlin? I think I would have recognized her!"  
  
"Relena dyed her hair darker, and got dark blue contacts. She looked very different. She had it done by professionals, so no one would recognize her," Heero countered. "We aren't saying you did it purposely. We think she might have hurt herself and gotten amnesia."  
  
"Yeah, and she really freaked in the spring when we said the names Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft." Duo supplied. Just the bedroom door opened and the doctor emerged quickly followed by 'Brenna', and Ms. Raveene stood.  
  
The doctor smiled, "Just a little bruise, noting major. She's fit as a fiddle."  
  
"Se mom! Told you there wasn't anything wrong with me!"  
  
She simply smiled, "I just wanted to make sure, honey!" Both boys stood, and Brenna Gasped, rushing into their arms, hugging each man. (Heero and Duo grown up, Drool!)  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Just came to visit, babe," Matt always flirted like that. Unfortunately, Brenna had developed a big crush on Aaron, and he didn't. Sometimes she wondered if Aaron had ever even looked at her in a more that plutonic way. She felt as though she had some sort of connection with him, as though she had known him before.  
  
"You know, Matt, you and I should go out sometime this summer. People always say we would make a cute couple," if she couldn't have Aaron, she would gladly take Matt.  
  
"Sure, how about tonight? I'll pick you up at eight and we can go see a movie!" He couldn't believe it! She had finally asked him out! She didn't punch him again!  
  
"Cool," she turned to Heero, "Aaron, I have a friend I think you might like. Want me to see if she's free?" Brenna was trying.  
  
"No thanks. I have an old friend I can bring."  
  
"All right. See you guys tonight," she walked to the door and kissed Duo full on the mouth, "Just a preview of tonight's fireworks." Duo just nodded dumbly.  
  
As they got into the car, Heero glared at Duo; "You are going to be sorry you ever said yes when you see who I bring tonight. You and I both know that girl is Relena and we both know how much I like her!"  
  
"Oh well. You waited to long!" Duo was immediately sorry when Heero's fist collided with his stomach.  
  
"We'll see about that. We have to put our plan in action tonight."  
  
"K."  
  
Heero just turned on the radio:  
  
Sit still, take a trip into my eyes  
You're unstable still to my surprise  
Be honest but never catch my lies  
Don't say you're the one who always tries  
  
And don't say...  
Really are you in this  
'cause I can feel you pulling away  
Not to mention all the things you'd never say  
  
Now my visions gone to hell  
I keep it in a box... with my memories  
Don't bother with me... I can't take it  
I'll be on the road with less a load  
You're feeling used... a little bit confused  
  
Don't say...  
Really are you in this  
'cause I can feel you pulling away  
Not to mention all the things you'd never say  
So really are you in this  
'cause I can feel you pulling away  
Not to mention all the things you'd never say  
The only thing that you really should say  
  
More than a little bit confused about this 'n that  
Can I have back all the things we lose  
I wish it were that simple, yeah I really do  
I'll be on the road with less a load  
You're feeling used again  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Heero, when are you going to tell me who you're bringing?" Duo whined as Heero drove down the highway.  
  
"When we pick her up. I'm sure you'll be glad to see each other," and he grinned evilly.  
  
"NO! Not Dorothy Catalonia!" Duo looked sick.  
  
"Nope! Not her," He pulled into the driveway of a small ranch house with a large yard and beautiful garden circling an old maple tree over to the side of the house. Duo was just a bit confused.  
  
"Who the hell lives here!?" Without an answer, Heero walked to the door and rang the bell. Duo sat impatiently in the back seat of the car, but when Heero returned, Duo began to choke. She looked different, VERY different, but Duo would recognize her anywhere, "Hilde?" He wished he could just run at that moment. She had grown her hair longer and angled it sharply to give her face more shape, and she had matured greatly since they had gone away to college. Hilde must have finished culinary arts school already.  
  
"Hello, Duo. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" He just nodded dumbly. How could she be so calm? Especially when she looked so sexy in that knee-length jean skirt and red bandana-style shirt (The bandana style and pattern)! Heero helped her in the passenger side of the car and walked to the driver's side, smirking at the glare Duo sent him. As soon as the car stopped Duo was at the door waiting. A few moments later he returned with an equally stunning Brenna on his arm. There was something different, though. Relena's hair was blond and her eyes were bright blue. She looked more like Relena now, but you still couldn't tell it was she. The blond was extremely pale and her eyes were much brighter, almost like the sky. Her outfit was that of a black mini skirt and royal blue tube top. It was Duo's turn to smirk at Heero. His mouth was hanging open, and he looked like he had seen a ghost, but the smirk instantly changed to a frown of concern when he saw Hilde. She looked like a wounded puppy. The rest of the ride was filled only with the sound of the radio. The club brightened the mood a bit, and Brenna and Hilde had a good time, after Relena's initial headache after finding out Hilde's name( ***CLUE***). The car ride home was similar, with Duo driving and Hilde in the passenger, because she was to be dropped off first. A new song came on, she reached forward and turned it up a bit and began humming sadly. The song reminded her of when Duo had broken up with her after only a week, to go out with some outer blond. When she thought about it, though, she had been the only girl he had ever dated that didn't have blond hair, blue eyes, and a perfect body.  
  
I was walking down the street one day  
Then I saw you I didn't know what to say  
You're eyes were shining  
You're smile was so kind  
When I saw you I wanted you to be mine  
  
Hilde began singing with the refrain, and her voice blended perfectly with the one on the radio. Heero and Relena watched her knowingly, while Duo stopped at a red light and stared at her, wondering why he had ever broken up with her.  
  
Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means  
  
One day you came and talked to me  
And you said we are meant to be  
I was happy, everything was so nice  
But then I found out that everything was a lie  
  
Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means  
  
BRIDGE  
How could you do this to me  
You said we are meant to be  
You showed me how to cry  
When you told me everything was a lie  
  
Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means  
  
As soon as the car was stopped in her driveway, she was out. Heero started to follow her, but Brenna grabbed his arm, "Duo, go get her. It's obvious that you are still in love with her," Both men gasped, followed by her own, "I mean…Wait! You're Duo Maxwell, and -" she pointed at Heero, "You're Heero Yuy! That girl is Hilde Schibeker (spelling?)! Damn it, Duo, we can discuss this later! Go get Hilde!" Duo nodded and ran to Hilde's door.   
  
  
  



End file.
